una historia
by furby chan
Summary: solo dire que es sobre T+E y un poco de T+S, algo de almas antiguas y un amor tragico (que mal summary!)
1. Default Chapter

No me considero muy buena escribiendo, aunque la gente a mí alrededor dice que lo soy... He estado por mas de un mes dándole vueltas a esta historia pensando en hacerla de un solo capitulo, pero mi imaginación no estuvo de acuerdo y quedo algo larga... La idea surgio cuando viendo la tele escuche una canción que me hizo pensar (alguien ve "el clon"?) y pues salio esto. Espero les guste ********* SOLO UNA HISTORIA  
  
CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTROS  
  
Se movía agitadamente en la cama, se podía ver que era una pesadilla, en sueños pronunciaba palabras inaudibles, finalmente despertó sobresaltada llorando amargamente pero por mas que intentaba recordar cual era la pesadilla no podía, alargo su mano al reloj que descansaba en la mesilla de noche junto a un frasco de somníferos al que le hacia compañía una cajita de anti-depresivos... las 2:00 de la mañana, bueno había conseguido dormir dos horas, mas de lo que había podido hacer en dos semanas, tal vez la mejoría que anunciaba el medico realmente estaba cerca... o no... desde la muerte de Sakura no había conseguido superar la depresión, después de todo no era justo, su padre, su madre y ahora ella... ¿por qué siempre moría la gente que mas quería?, jalo el vaso de agua y una píldora... con eso estaría "dormida" al menos hasta el amanecer...  
  
La hermosa chica de ojos color amatista, largos cabellos negros y esbelta figura se levanto con pereza y se dirigió a la cocina... -buenos días Kitti- el gato dio un maullido de contento al ver a su ama Mientras, como todas las mañanas se tomaba una taza de café, y se arreglaba apresuradamente, hablaba sola o con la gata, su única compañera de vivienda. Apuro él ultimo sorbo del amargo brebaje y salió corriendo rezando para no llegar tarde a su primera clase...  
  
ciertamente era una suerte que la facultad no estuviera lejos del pequeño departamento... había cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, a sus 21 años aun no terminaba de decidir que hacer con su vida, era extraño no tener todo bajo control y saber exactamente que hacer, pero es que desde que su mejor amiga se fuera, un sentimiento de soledad llenaba su alma, de alguna manera Sakura le inyectaba en dosis pequeñas su alegría y ganas de vivir, ahora que no estaba la vida le parecía hasta cierto punto vacía....  
  
Algo le hacia falta, pero no acertaba a descubrir que era... algo de compañía?  
  
Ninguno de sus amigos de la infancia creería que aquella chica de ojos tristes era Tomoyo Daidouji la niña que siempre estaba dispuesta enfrentarse a una nueva aventura o dar un consejo sensato y es que analizándolo, ¿de qué rayos le sirve a uno ser siempre amable, si al final terminas lastimado? O es que es muy común que tu mejor amiga muera en un asalto (maldita inseguridad)¿o sí? Y peor aun involucrarte con su novio después de la tragedia... Shaoran y ella solo buscaban desterrar la soledad de su alma en ese momento, ciertamente él haber cedido a ese sentimiento escondido pero latente durante toda su adolescencia era algo que no podía perdonarse, no es muy bueno estar enamorada del novio de tu mejor amiga... ¿Realmente había estado enamorada de el?  
  
Finalmente vio ante sus ojos la entrada del salón, miro su reloj, cinco minutos tarde, muy bien ahora si estaba en problemas. Abrió la puerta con sigilo esperando el inminente sermón que el profesor le daría...  
  
-Srta. Daidouji... veo que decidió honrarnos con su presencia, hágame el favor de sentarse en su lugar y dejar de interrumpir mi clase- dijo el catedrático con voz agria -disculpe profesor- sintió en la espalda la mirada picara de sus compañeros, que hacían un verdadero esfuerzo por no prorrumpir en carcajadas... -la estamos esperando Srta.- tomo asiento y abrió la carpeta, iba a ser un largo día  
  
-muy bien deben traer un ensayo sobre las tendencias de la moda en la década de los 20's, recuerden que cualquier trabajo que sea entregado a destiempo (ya sea antes o después de la fecha) no será recibido, así que no quieran quedar bien entregándolo antes-  
  
se estiro cansadamente sobre la mesa... ahora tendría que ir a la biblioteca a sacar mas información para su ensayo, probablemente llegaría tarde a casa...  
  
mejor así, no tendría que dormir y podría no aumentar su depresión por un rato, solo un rato...  
  
las primeras luces de las calles se encendían, la bibliotecaria se acerco silenciosamente, a la chica que se encontraba totalmente concentrada en la tarea de revisar un inmenso volumen de historia de la moda...  
  
-lo siento, pero tendrá que retirarse Srta. - -mmm,?- -es la hora de cerrar- volteo a ver a la anciana como si despertara de un sueño, -que horas son?- -las 8:00- -oh lo siento enseguida me voy- recogió lentamente sus cosas y salió del recinto...  
  
esa era la única manera de escapar de la fría realidad, un libro, al menos se había mantenido ocupada toda la tarde...  
  
llego a casa y encendió el televisor, metió al microondas algo que ya tenia preparado y distraídamente se dirigió a su habitación, lentamente comenzó a cambiarse, tal vez después de cenar podría ir a correr al parque de enfrente, si, eso era buena idea... puso un poco de leche en el traste del gato que de inmediato empezó a ronronear ante la vista de su cena... sin mucho animo comió, y mecánicamente dejo los platos en el fregadero apago todo y salió...  
  
la brisa fresca de la noche golpeaba sus mejillas, tomo una onda bocanada y empezó a correr, las sombras delineaban los árboles y podía apreciar su aroma, aminoro el paso al llegar al mirador que se encontraba justo en el lado opuesto de donde comenzara la carrera, desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad, llena de luz, de ruido, tan viva...  
  
-es una vista fabulosa, ¿no lo cree?- dijo un joven de aproximadamente su misma edad al tiempo que notaba la belleza de la chica, que sumida en sus pensamientos, no se fijaba en su presencia -aja.......- respondió mecánicamente, un momento ¡¿con quien estaba hablando?!, súbitamente se había dado cuenta de la presencia del extraño que estaba parado junto a ella... -disculpe pero me tengo que ir- sin voltear atrás volvió a emprender la carrera, lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus piernas dejando al desconocido bastante desconcertado...., llego a casa en la mitad del tiempo que usualmente le tomaba, una vez bien cerrada la puerta se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón, tratando de callar el loco palpitar de su corazón... se había asustado como una niña tonta, volvió a ver el reloj... 11:00pm, bueno ya ni modo era bastante temprano nuevamente encendió el televisor, otra vez...... como siempre nada que ver, ¿tal vez otro libro? Echo una mirada cariñosa al librero, si, eso estaría bien, de la larga lista de volúmenes que se recargaban unos sobre otros saco uno que tenia las tapas gastadas, él ultima obsequio que le hiciera Sakura antes de morir, era un libro sobre un mago... Harry Potter, tomo el libro con cuidado y se sentó en la cama, para leer por enésima vez las aventuras del hechicero ficticio, que había llenado casi todos sus sueños infantiles...  
  
es extraño como una cosa tan sencilla como un cuento de hadas o una canción de cuna, logran despejar nuestros temores y nos sumergen en ese mundo libre de preocupaciones y lleno de sueños en el que vivimos mientras somos niños... nos alejan de nuestras penas y nos dejan espacio para ser libres y por un momento... le dan un respiro al alma...  
  
========================  
  
sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas...  
  
-es que no puede ser...- murmuro desesperada.... estrujo el amarillo papel en sus manos y lo arrojo con fuerza -¡no es verdad!, ¡Él lo prometió¡- entre sollozos, pronunciaba su nombre, como si eso lo trajera por arte de magia de vuelta... pero no... la realidad es que no lo volvería ver... había muerto y ni la fe o el amor más grande podía remediar eso  
  
=========================  
  
El molesto sonido del despertador la trajo de regreso a la realidad... nuevamente había estado soñando... empezaba a resultar bastante molesta esta situación... ¿qué no podía tener un poco de tranquilidad ni siquiera en sus sueños?...  
  
Al menos hoy no-tenia que ir a la escuela...sábado... sin animo de estar acostada otro rato, se levanto y decidió recomenzar el paseo que había interrumpido aquel extraño tan abruptamente.  
  
Nuevamente emprendió el camino hacia el mirador, era su lugar favorito de todo el vecindario, estar ahí le hacia sentir libre, siempre había tenido una gran fascinación por volar, ser tan libre como un pájaro, para verlo todo... aunque por extraño que parezca le tenia un miedo atroz a los aviones... bueno nadie dijo que para sentir ganas de volar fuera necesario subirse a un avión y hacerlo...  
  
El sol matutino calentaba sus mejillas y la hacia sentir un poco mejor...  
  
Ciertamente, era persona solitaria, lo único que pedía era tranquilidad... y tal vez, tal vez buscaba reencontrar el sentido que tenia su vida...  
  
-así que... ¿huirás como anoche?- un joven con gafas y unos amables ojos azules la miraba interrogante -no suelo hablar con desconocidos- respondió ella con hosquedad -pues me presentare para dejar de serlo...- hizo una pausa para mirarla con fijeza -mi nombre es Eriol... Eriol Hiragisawa y estoy de visita en la ciudad- -ah!- un suspiro se ahogo en su garganta  
  
========flash back===========  
  
-mi amigo Eriol vendrá de Inglaterra por unos días... él conocía a Sakura de su ultima visita a nuestro país y se hicieron buenos amigos... vino al funeral... ¿lo recuerdas? - dijo Shaoran sonriendo con melancolía -debes sobreponerte a la tristeza... han pasado dos años... entiendo que es difícil pero... si sigues así, jamás continuaras con tu vida... dudo que eso le agrade a Sakura- lo miraba profundamente como queriendo leer en sus ojos todo eso que no quería decir poso su mirada en ella -gracias por estar aquí... -le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se fue- =====================  
  
de eso había pasado una semana y no había vuelto ha hablar con Shaoran, le resultaba complicado estar con él...  
  
-¿Y tú eres?...- la pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos... -lo siento... soy Tomoyo Dadouji-  
-una hermosa flor de ciruelo... bueno pues mucho gusto- extendió  
su mano  
-mucho gusto- dijo estrechado la mano que le ofrecía  
  
"solo con tocar tus manos puedo revelarte mi alma...."  
  
De pronto y sin saber por que se le quedo mirando a los ojos, conocía esa mirada y también la sensación de choques eléctricos al estrechar su mano ¿pero por que? ... súbitamente se dio cuenta de que habían pasado al menos cinco minutos y aun no la soltaba... aunque él parecía tampoco darse cuenta de nada... se sonrojo notoriamente...  
  
-te agradecería que me devolvieras mi mano- dijo algo nerviosa... el joven carraspeo avergonzado y la dejo libre -ha sido un placer Tomoyo, espero volverte a ver... - -algo me dice que así será- sonriendo por ultima vez, hecho a correr... mientras corría se dio cuenta de que no le había revelado que era "amiga" de Shaoran, bueno no-tenia por que hacerlo... lo había conocido apenas... recordó esos ojos azules... tan profundos... ¡bastante de pensar en el ingles!... dirigió sus pasos a su casa... si... tal vez era un buen día para ir a ver a Shaoran.  
  
La pantalla estaba ahí enfrente de el con una hoja nueva, completamente en blanco... a pesar de sentir ese cosquilleo en sus dedos tan familiar... simplemente no podía escribir nada... ¿acaso no se podía inspirar? Brillante asunto, ser escritor y no poder escribir, bueno eso de escritor era algo relativo, amaba escribir por encima de casi todas las cosas... y no lo hacia nada mal, pero era muy joven y aun no le publicaban nada... tal vez esta vez escribiría una historia de amor, la protagonista, una hermosa chica de negros cabellos y suaves ojos color amatista... una inocente sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al recordar el encuentro de aquella mañana... esa chica era realmente hermosa, solo esperaba volverla a ver...  
  
Por alguna extraña razón el día de hoy parecía especialmente claro, el sol brillaba, y la brisa era fresca al mismo tiempo que cálida, era extraño que lo notara, se sentía como drogada, hacia mucho que no notaba ese tipo de cosas, pero era bueno... se acercaba a cada paso al departamento de su amigo, con la secreta esperanza de encontrar al otro chico... apenas lo había conocido esa mañana y ya le había dedicado tres pensamientos en unas cuantas horas... al fin estaba enfrente de la puerta, respiro y toco con delicadeza... finalmente el rostro cansado de Shaoran apareció en la entrada -hola Tomoyo- dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarle la mejilla - Shaoran ¿cómo estas?- contesto con una media sonrisa, -bien... - lo miro interrogante -¿y.? Finalmente llego tu amigo?- dijo en el tono más casual que pudo fingir -a... Eriol, si, de hecho se hospeda aquí- -eso es bueno, ¿sabes? deberíamos salir un día de estos- rodeo su talle y la miro atento -estaría bien, podríamos... - se acerco un poco mas y acaricio su rostro mientras sus ojos cafés se suavizaban y le plantaba un beso -mmmm, mas bien decía con tu amigo- -me pondré muy celoso... ¿lo sabes?- dijo él en tono burlón -no lo creo, lo que tu necesitas es conocer a alguien y volverte a enamorar... - sus ojos amatistas reflejaban absoluta sinceridad, sonrió comprensiva -entiendo que nos tenemos un cariño especial, pero lo que necesitas es enamórate perdidamente- se puso serio -tu sabes que no puedo... - ella rió un poco -a, ¿y si puedes robarme besos?- la miro aun con el rostro sombrío -es diferente, lo sabes... tu me gustas- -pero no me amas, no creo que si buscas a alguien que llene él vació que sientes en tu corazón, ella se sienta traicionada- -ok.. Ok.. tienes razón- sonrió, el "romántico" momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por la voz del visitante de Shaoran -he escuchado que hablas con una chica... ¿por qué no me dijiste que salías con alguien?- salió Eriol con una sonrisa picara que al momento de reconocer a la chica que estaba en los brazos de su amigo se le helo en los labios... -esta mañana no me dijiste que tenias novio- dijo algo frió -y es por que no lo tengo- rió un poco la chica -Shaoran, es solo un muy buen amigo, Eriol- -a.....- -así que... ustedes dos ya se conocieron ¿puedo saber donde?- Shaoran los miraba interrogante -esta mañana en el parque- -así es- afirmo con el mismo tono frió - bueno es mejor que salga a comparar unas cosas, no me gusta interrumpir... - salió tan abruptamente como había entrado dejando perplejos a los dos jóvenes... -Conque... dejaste a Eriol impresionado... si... en verdad me voy a poner celoso...- rió de buena gana, Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros, hacia tiempo que no lo veía reír ... -en lugar de ponerte celoso deberías pensar como explicarle, "nuestra relación"- -bueno, le diré,... que vienes algunas veces y haces que me sienta menos solo- -Shaoran eso no es suficiente...- -esta bien le diré que me brindas tus servicios como Dra. Corazón... - -Shaoran... - le dedico una mirada de reproche -si, le diré que no somos mas que amigos... - -gracias... -  
  
en efecto la relación de Tomoyo y Shaoran era extraña, la línea entre la amistad y lo que va mas allá era muy delgada, no se amaban, es cierto, pero les reconfortaba estar juntos, como si este hecho, ayudara a que sus respectivos corazones dejaran de doler...  
  
es como aferrarse a la irrealidad solo para no encontrarnos con la cruda realidad de una cama fría en la mañana, un desayuno solitario y la monotonía de la escuela o el trabajo, temiendo a la llegada de la noche, por que nos trae recuerdos de tiempos más felices, o por que simplemente no tenemos la fuerza de enfrentarnos con la soledad que absorbe cada pedazo del alma y ese horrible vació que a cada momento parece crecer dejándonos sin ninguna gana de vivir o de hacer algo mejor, por que esta ahí latente como espada atravesada... simplemente es miedo a estar solos  
  
Eriol caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo, solo pensando, no era muy coherente estar molesto con la chica, después de todo, la acababa de conocer por la mañana, ni siquiera tenia por que haber preguntado nada... en verdad y considerándolo, se había portado bastante grosero... pero ¡¿por qué demonios tenia que estar abrazando a Shaoran?!... definitivamente el clima le había afectado, como para preocuparse de lo que hicieran los demás con su vida amorosa... Era solo que ¡demonios!, se calmaría los ánimos con una taza de café...  
  
Pasan los días y las horas y por nada del mundo quisiéramos que así fuera, pero por desgracia el tiempo no detiene su marcha por nada ni nadie... y mientras pasan podemos mejorar algunas cosas empeorar otras o conocer a una persona especial...  
  
OK. Gracias por leer, les pedire como un enorme favor que me dejen un review para levantarme el animo Si lo desean pueden mandarme un mail a furby_chan@hotmail.com 


	2. sueños

CAPITULO 2: SUEÑOS  
  
En un principio éramos como círculos, pero se supone que nos quisimos parecer a los dioses y mandaron un rayo que nos corto a la mitad, desde entonces vagamos por el mundo buscando esa parte que nos falta, nuestra otra mitad... en cada encarnación tenemos una oportunidad única de encontrarla... pero si la dejamos pasar o algún suceso trágico nos la arrebata, tenemos una nueva oportunidad en la siguiente vida condenados a vivr en este mundo, hasta alcanzar la felicidad completa...  
  
Miraba la televisión sin mucho interés, aunque parecía todo lo contrario... mas bien estaba reflexionando sobre cierto chico ingles, con unos hermosos ojos azules, había notado la mirada de furia que le había dedicado a Shaoran cuando los encontró abrazados en la sala de su departamento... sin entender bien por que se sentía con la necesidad de dejarle bien en claro que no-tenia ningún tipo de relación romántica con él... le dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto... poco a poco el sueño se apodero de ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió tranquila  
  
=======================  
  
las ultimas notas de la lenta melodía inundaban el improvisado salón de baile, por todos lados se veían parejas de jóvenes uniformados bailar, disfrutando de la fiesta, en un rincón un poco más apartado una pareja, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor enfrascados mas bien, en la empresa de mirarse a los ojos y decirse cosas al oído...  
  
-¿sabes que te amo?- susurro...  
  
=======================  
  
noto un cálido sentimiento que inundaba su corazón... despertó... en su rostro dibujada una bella sonrisa... si tan solo pudiera recordar que había soñado... lo bueno es que se sentía extremadamente bien y por lo tanto estaba de buen humor... estaria bien dar una vuelta, tal vez compraria un poco de ropa e iria a tomar un café... es mas seria una gran idea invitar a Eriol... mas bien a Eriol con Shaoran...  
  
la plaza comercial estaba llena de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro, ya admirando la mercancía expuesta en los aparadores o charlando despreocupadamente, los chicos miraban con asombro como Tomoyo caminaba de un lado a otro calificando los diseños que mostraban en las diferentes tiendas y criticando la costura (recordemos que Tomoyo esta estudiando diseño de modas) o calidad de la tela, como si fuera una niña pequeña saltaba de un aparador a otro... buscando algo extraordinario para después cambiar de opinión y no comprarlo o emocionarse y probarse de paso otros dos modelos... al final de la tarde los muchachos, estaban cargados al tope con paquetes y muertos de cansancio pidieron a Tomoyo una tregua... misma que por supuesto fue negada pues aun habia muchas cosas por ver...  
  
Claro que después de un dia de compras lo mas lógico es acabar muerto, pero extrañamente una sensación de placides hacia al joven Eriol sentirse totalmente espabilado y con ganas de continuar persiguiendo a la chica a la Luna si era necesario, quedaba maravillado de ver la capacidad de asombro de la joven, y los animos con que iba de un lado a otro... pendiente como estaba de las expresiones y reacciones de Tomoyo... ni siquiera habia recordado que Shaoran los acompañaba... hasta la hora de regresar a casa...  
  
-Oye si sigues con esa cara de zonzo la gente dira que mi "amiga" te encanta- Sahoran lo miraba divertido mientras recordaba la promesa hecha a Tomoyo -te has equivocado quisiste decir tu novia- contesto el joven de ojos azules en tono agrio -mi amigo, me temo que el equivocado eres tu... quiero mucho a Tomoyo....-hizo una pausa -me ayudo mucho después de la muerte de Sakura, si no me deje morir fue por ella- carraspeo incomodo por revelar tanto de sus propios sentimientos -pero no somos mas que buenos amigos... yo no la amo... y ella a mi tampoco- -aja... y lo de la sala...- -solo un exceso de cariño- el castaño guiño un ojo y agrego -debo decirte que comprendo que te guste... ella es preciosa- Eriol se sonrojo ligeramente y Shaoran se felicitaba por haber podido avergonzar a su amigo que en general era el que se encargaba de burlarse de el... pero no era muy bueno decir esas cosas frente a ella...  
  
una gruesa gota de sudor corrio por la frente de ambos jóvenes al notar que la joven de ojos amatistas se habia quedado profundamente dormida en el asiento trasero del automóvil...  
  
=========================  
  
el sol brillaba imponente en el cielo de mediodia y las calles estaban llenas de gente charlando y riendo, como si en ese pedazo de mundo la guerra fuera un eco lejano y casi irreal, en el parque se veia a las personas pasear satisfechas de estar vivas para disfrutar tan hermoso dia... bajo la sombra de un frondoso arbol se veia a un par de chicos juguetar para después caer al suelo muertos de risa... en una guerra de cosquillas para finalmenete terminar besándose tiernamente en los labios... y susurrar alguna tontería mientras se recostaban abarazados bajo el cobijo de la fresca brisa...  
  
============================  
  
Eriol podia notar que otra vez era presa de un sonrojo... y es que llevaba una preciosa carga en los brazos... Tomoyo... por supuesto se veia tan linda dormida que ni Shaoran ni el habian tenido corazon para despertarla y habian acordado llevarla a su casa... la deposito suavemente en la cama y contemplo su rostro ligeramente iluminado por la luna... se recosto en el sofa cercano con una sonrisa en le rostro y aspiro profundamente el delicioso perfume a lilas que despedia la joven...  
  
======================  
  
llovia a cantaros pero a la pareja de jóvenes que se abrazaba en mitad de la calle parecia no importarle el hecho de estar empapados. Solo pendientes el uno del otro -solo quiero estar contigo- -estaremos juntos para siempre- con sumo cuidado tomo su mano y deslizo un anillo en su dedo =====================  
  
desperto lentamente sintiendo como una dulece calides la inundaba, sonrio... se incorporo en el lecho y fue entonces cuando noto al joven ingles que dormia con las gafas aun puestas... se levanto sileciosamente le quito los anteojos, beso fugazmente su frente y salio de la habitación...  
  
una cancion lo desperto de golpe, una melodía sonaba en el reproductor de discos compactos y era coreda por la hermosa voz de la joven Tomoyo que se afanaba alegremente en preparar el desayuno. casi sin pensarlo se levanto y se fue derecho en dirección del canto...  
  
se quedo parado ahí solo contemplándola y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera... tenia la sensación de haber vivido todo esto antes... como guiado por una fuerza superior se acerco, parado justo detrás de ella podia deleitarse con su aroma... sonrojado y casi sin aliento se alejo un poco tenia que controlarse... NO y repito NO era posible que tuviera tantas ganas de...¡¡la habia conocido hacia tan solo dos dias!! Se obligo a retomar la cordura y dio otra paso a tras, seria una buena idea regresar a casa ¡ahora!...  
  
-buenos dias- dijo lo mas calmado que el loco palpitar de su corazon le permitia -buenos dias! Lamento haberme quedado dormida anoche, seguro que Shaoran y tu pasaron muchas molestias en traerme a casa...- la calides que la inundaba al despertar crecia a cada palabra que Intercambiaba con el... -no fue molestia para nada...- hiba a decir algo mas pero se detuvo... parándose de puntitas para alcanzar su rostro la joven le planto un beso en la mejilla- -arigatou- sintio su tibio aliento en el cuello mientras hablaba -tal... vez... sea hora... de irme...-tartamudeaba... inconscientemente rodeo su cintura, no podia apartar su vista de ella "!no debo hacer esto! ¡¡controlate!!" una vocecilla en su cerebro clamaba por que no hiciera caso a su conciencia esta vez...pero estaba aterrado... tal vez... antes de que pudiera dudarlo mas sintio los labios de ella mandando lejos por un rato todas sus dudas, mientras, torpemente devolvia el beso, la mente le quedo en blanco por los gloriosos instantes que duro el contacto, solo concentrado en el sabor a cereza de su boca y el perfume de lilas que lo envolvia...  
  
ni siquiera tenia una idea clara de por que se habia atrevido a besarlo... solo... habia visto algo en esos ojos azules y habia sentido la intensidad de su mirada cuando entro en la cocina y pues... dejo de pensar... paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y revolvió su cabello... lentamente se separaron... aun con lo ojos cerrados y tratando de conservar la sensación lo mas posible termino de hablar -... tal vez sea hora de irme a casa...- susurro abrazandola mas estrechamente... pero sus pies no respondian y de pronto habia notado que tenia unas ganas locas de besarla de nuevo... una vez mas se obligo a mantener la cordura (o lo poco que le quedaba de ella) -debo irme- con un esfuerzo extraordinario se convencio asi mismo que hacia lo correcto la solto y se dirigio a la puerta... -espera- la voz de ella lo detuvo se acerco y lo beso nuevamente, entonces lo dejo ir...  
  
camino por un larguísimo rato por las calles de la ciudad tratando de poner en un orden coherente sus pensamientos (lo cual le resultaba bastante complicado) finalmente y después de mucho andar regreso al departamento de Shaoran... el chico de ojos cafes no estaba... mejor asi podria quedarse un rato solo con sus pensamientos... se dio una ducha y con el dulce recuerdo de los sucesos matutinos se quedo dormido...  
  
====================  
  
caia en picada... su vida paso delante de sus ojos, como en una película acelerada, las cosas buenas y tambien las malas, pero principalmente las cosas que habia hecho con ella, mantuvo en todo momento la imagen de ella en su cabeza...sus ojos color amatista tan llenos de ternura, su bello angel... tambien para ella fue el ultimo pensamiento que pudo dedicar antes de estrellarse en tierra...  
  
************* En tiempos de guerra, es comun sentirse solo, pensando en la familia que te espera en casa, tus amigos, la escuela o el trabajo y un monton de buenos recuerdos que por momentos, por ejemplo si recuerdas el olor de la tarta de manzana que prepara tu mama, puedes olvidar el olor a muerte que hay en el campo de batalla aunque sea por un minuto...  
  
los soldados deben estar preparados para lo que sea y no tener compasión, ni siquiera miedo a la muerte, solo preparadosa cumplir sus ordenes para acabar con el enemigo... "cause in the war is no mercy"( claro que siempre es bueno tener un incentivo... tal vez refugiarse en Dios o en el amor de alguien que te espera ansioso y reza todos los dias por que estes bien... por que eso, en los peores momentos es lo que te hece salir adelante, y cuidarte pàra regresar con esa gente a salvo...  
  
pero no siempre se puede, por que desgraciadamente somos mortales y como tales no siempre no es posible mantenernos con vida... solo nos queda tener fe...  
  
-Creo Teniente Clow...que hacemos buen equipo...- - Mckensie manten la vista en ese radar- contesto friamente y con un marcado gesto de seriedad -ok. Pero no pongas esa cara por que todo lo atractivo en ti se esfuma- -Mckensie...-  
  
por el momento en la sala de control y por suerte para el teniente Lead Clow se hizo silencio... le resultaba extenuante discutir con esa chica, Sophie Mckensie, una de las encargadas de radar... ¡siempre encontraba la manera de avergonzarlo!.... claro que se compensaba al tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, por que su compañía era extremadamente agradable... no era extraño que estuviera total y completamente enamorado de ella...  
  
la habia conocido al llegar a la base, y desde el primer momento lo dejo impactado... su valor, su belleza, su determinación... todo en ella era perfecto... tanto que el ultimo año se le antojaba a ser mas real... que la guerra que tenia que enfrentar cada dia... aunque... eso lo hacia vulnerable, tenia un miedo atroz a morir y dejarla sola... peor aun que ella pudiera morir, cosa bastante poco probable...  
  
-Lead... Lead...- -mmm- el joven regreso de golpe a la realidad -ya termino el turno- -eso es bueno- -¿nos veremos por la noche?- -puedes contar con ello-  
  
Sophie Mckensie era una joven alegre deseosa de ayudar a su pais... estaba convencida de que los nazis eran toda una plaga y si con vigilar un radar podia ayudar a vencerlos, vigilaria ese radar mejor que nadie...  
  
Ella tambien estaba enamorada, del teniente Clow, el muy apuesto teniente Clow, era un poco complicado estar relacionada con el... el cargo, las reglas del ejercito... no importaba solo sabia que era el amor de su vida y nada ni nadie podria evitar que estuvieran juntos... temia que le pasara algo... después de todo pilotear un avion no era un juego de niños...  
  
Dentro de poco terminaria la guerra, ella estaba prometida en matrimonio y el futuro ante sus ojos se veia brillante...  
  
Mientras estuvieran juntos... todo era posible...  
  
La observaba embelesado, un angel dormia en sus brazos, un angel con ojos color amatista y cabellos negros, beso su frente y con cuidado de no despertarla se levanto...  
  
Mientras se arreglaba para irse pensaba en el "viaje" de ese dia, solo era un vuelo para llevar viveres, estaria de regreso al dia siguiente...  
  
Los fragiles brazos de la joven lo rodearon por la espalda - No podre verte hasta mañana en la tarde ¿y no pensabas despedirte?- dijo al tiempo que se ponia de puntillas y lo besaba en la mejilla -es solo que te veias tan hermosa que no queria despertarte- con una brillante sonrisa volteo para verla de frente y la beso... -me tengo que ir...- con un ultimo beso (el que mucho se despide es por que no quiere irse) salio cerrando la puerta tras de el...  
  
esa fue la ultima vez...  
  
después de su muerte todo habia perdido el sentido... comer, dormir, vivir en general... ¿para que?  
  
llorando convulsivamente culpaba al cielo, a Dios, a la guerra, a el por no pensar lo que pasaria con ella si moria... tomando una descision se paro en la orilla de la ventana y salto... ***********  
  
======================= fin de sueño  
  
Konnichiwa:  
  
Espero que este capitulo este bien y ala altura de sus expectativas... Debo aclarar q ue lo que esta encerrado en ******** es un apéndice del sueño y podran darse cuenta de que aclara algunas cosas  
  
¿creen que me apresure demasiado en hacer que se besaran? ( debo decir que soy una ferviente creyente del amor a primera vista, las reencarnaciones y que un beso es una promesa) espero que no  
  
azkaban: muchas gracias, la verdad pensaba ya no subir el resto pero como me has dado animos aqui esta espero no este muy confuso o cursi....  
  
ok espero sean generosos conmigo y dejen un review ¡tengan compasión de una escritora frustada!  
  
Sin mas por el momento  
  
Me despido ( "en la guerra no hay piedad" 


End file.
